world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122613doirryspor
08:26 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 20:26 -- 08:26 -- galactoidArrival GA wakes up and yawns. -- 08:26 GA: hiiiiii 08:27 GT: -Oh, good morning. Or iʃ it evening?- 08:27 GT: -I really don't know at thiʃ point.- 08:27 GA: not sure 08:27 GT: -Did yov ʃleep all right?- 08:27 GA: yeah 08:28 GA: did you get any sleep? 08:28 GT: -Oh, no...- 08:28 GA: just uh, lied here next to me awake? heheh 08:29 GT: -Haha, well, if yov pvt it that way it ʃovndʃ creepy.- 08:29 GA: so... how long was i out? 08:30 GA: cant have been too long or id probably be hungry or more cold 08:30 GT: -Not too long. There'ʃ no clock fvnction on the ʃcarftop, ʃo I'm not exactly ʃvre.- 08:30 GA: your scarf is a computer? 08:31 GT: -Oh yeʃ, I alchemized it.- 08:31 GA: cool 08:31 GT: -Iʃn't it? It'ʃ voice control, too.- 08:31 GA: is there even a display? 08:33 GT: -I think it workʃ on a pvrely avditory baʃiʃ. I haven't really ʃeen a viʃval diʃplay aʃ of yet.- 08:33 GT: -It, ah, can lead to problemʃ, however, dve to thiʃ featvre.- 08:34 GT: -Yov're a very deep ʃleeper, yov know.- 08:34 GA: yeah 08:34 GA: havent slept in a few days due to being dead and not wanting to have dead people dreams 08:34 GT: -I waʃ worried I waʃ going to wake yov with all the yelling, bvt thankfvlly that waʃn't the caʃe.- 08:35 GA: yelling? 08:35 GA: did something happen? 08:35 GT: -Aha, vm.- 08:35 -- gregariousTroubadour GT flushes light purple -- 08:35 GA: whatd you do 08:35 GT: -I may have gotten a tad...frvʃtrated with Etrorʃ.- 08:35 GA: whats an etrors 08:35 GT: -Oh, yov know...HER.- 08:35 GA: uh 08:36 GA: i dont know 08:36 -- gregariousTroubadour GT gives a condescending look to the empty air -- 08:36 GA: who are ya talkin about 08:36 -- galactoidArrival GA counts his fingers -- 08:36 GT: -The idiotic troll who thinkʃ I'm a "pale ʃlvt" and that yov're forcing me to do yovr menial taʃkʃ.- 08:37 GA: sami, beau, kate, aura, seriad, null, maenam... 08:37 GA: its gotta be one of them 08:37 GA: and whats this about menial talks? 08:37 GA: *tasks 08:38 GA: and being a pale slut?! 08:38 GA: who said that to you?! 08:38 GT: -NVLLAR, THAT'ʃ WHO.- 08:38 -- gregariousTroubadour GT balls his fists -- 08:38 -- galactoidArrival GA quickly paps -- 08:38 GA: shhh calm 08:39 GT: -Vgh, ʃhe iʃ jvʃt ʃvch an inʃvfferable PRICK.- 08:39 GA: whyd you talk to her? 08:39 GT: -I tried to get her to give me yovr itemʃ back.- 08:39 GA: why 08:39 GA: shes already givin them back 08:39 GA: just has a bit of trouble due to not being anywhere near us 08:40 GT: -Well, yov covld have made that clearer!- 08:40 GT: -ʃhe made me look like a complete IDIOT.- 08:41 GA: here, lemme see- er, wait 08:41 GA: can you... send me the log? 08:41 GA: is that even possible? 08:41 -- galactoidArrival GA takes out a phone -- 08:41 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sighs -- 08:41 GT: -One moment.- 08:42 GT: -ʃcarftop, ʃend Doir log "GOGWHATAPRICK" pleaʃe.- 08:42 GA: it says it did 08:43 -- gregariousTroubadour GT buries himself further into his scarf and begins muttering about typing speeds and the definition of "whipped" -- 08:43 GA: "-- gregariousTroubadour GT has sent you log "GOGWHATAPRICK" --" 08:43 GA: cool 08:43 GA: lemme read it now hold on a sec 08:44 GA: how did you manage to say the s things? 08:44 GA: and the vs? 08:44 GA: whipped? 08:44 GA: you are not cream 08:45 GT: -...maybe i'll make a poem in honor of yovr MAʃʃIVE DOVCHENEʃʃ and ʃee how yov like it miʃʃ "do yovr own dirty work"...- 08:45 GA: jeez, she is a tad rude 08:45 GA: no, not a tad 08:45 GA: this is getting even ruder by the second 08:46 GT: -...oh yeʃ, everyone'ʃ after yovr flvʃhed affectionʃ, probably already "pleaʃed" them all, if yov know what i mean... - 08:46 GA: :O 08:47 GA: blah, ill have to message her 08:47 GT: -NO! DON'T.- 08:47 GA: what why 08:47 -- gregariousTroubadour GT flushes bright purple -- 08:47 GT: -That iʃ to ʃay, vh...- 08:47 GT: -I-I'll deal with thiʃ MYʃELF, haha.- 08:48 GA: no, i think ill deal with my item problem, and you can deal with your null problem 08:48 GA: silly silly 08:48 GT: -Ahaha, yeʃ, that iʃ of covrʃe what yov meant, haha, ha, ha...- 08:49 -- galactoidArrival GA has a sudden realization! along with a sudden realization! face -- 08:49 GA: omg 08:49 GA: omg ryspor do you hate her 08:49 GT: -Of covrʃe I hate her! ʃhe'ʃ rvde, and whiny, and doeʃn't let yov get a word in edgewiʃe, and...- 08:50 GT: -What exactly are yov implying here.- 08:50 GA: idk you seem to really hate her quite a lot dontcha 08:50 GA: like hate at first sight 08:51 GT: -No, no, definitely not. I hate her pvrely platonically, regardleʃʃ of what anyone elʃe might think, or what ʃhe might look like, or...- 08:51 -- gregariousTroubadour's GT'S f's become more and more pronounfed af the fentenfe progreffef -- 08:52 GA: oh man, you are totally in hate with her 08:52 GA: gonna dig a hole with all of these spades 08:52 GT: -No! No! How do yov even KNOW abovt kiʃmeʃʃitvde?- 08:52 GA: its been explained to me like seven times 08:53 GT: -Oh.- 08:54 GA: anyway dont interact with null any more if youre going to have romantic feelings because shes with jack and people close to jack shouldnt be interacted with if possible 08:54 GT: -W-well, regardleʃʃ, there iʃ abʃolvtely nothing of the ʃort going on! I merely want to ʃmaʃh her face in vigorovʃly AND PLATONICALLY.- 08:54 GA: i mean she didnt seem evil but jack is and im paranoid enough 08:54 GA: and also 08:54 GA: calm down 08:54 -- galactoidArrival GA paps and shooshes like theres no tomorrow -- 08:55 GA: no killing anyone except jack, santa claus, and anyone who attacks you 08:55 GT: -No I'm fine i'm fine i'm fffffffine- 08:55 GA: okay, but no smashing her face in alright 08:56 GT: -I'll jvʃt leave her a ʃternly-worded ʃlam poem and be done with the whole ʃilly thing.- 08:56 GT: -Yeʃ, thiʃ iʃ a GOOD plan.- 08:56 GA: no 08:56 GA: that is not a good plan 08:56 GA: dont send her anything 08:56 GA: just let it go~ 08:57 GT: -Bvt I don't WAAAANT to let it go.- 08:57 GA: okay but if its platonic then why would you want to not let it go 08:58 GT: -I want to get her back for her remarkʃ in the moʃt infvriating way poʃʃible ʃo that ʃhe'll have no choice bvt to recognize her own worthleʃʃneʃʃ!- 08:58 GT: -Ahaha, vm.- 08:58 GT: -Platonically.- 08:58 GA: shooooosh calm down 08:58 GA: this is not the kinda stuff you can go around doing 08:59 GA: i mean 08:59 GA: there's no official government so you can do whatever 08:59 GA: but i dont think going around saying bad things to people is a good idea stratagetically or socially or anything 08:59 GT: -Hnnnngh, fine...- 09:00 GA: and dont you dare completely ignore my advice 09:00 GT: -Wovldn't dream of it, Doir.- 09:00 GA: okay well if you do because i know its something i would do, 09:00 GA: dont do it yet 09:00 GA: k? just let me get my items back first 09:01 GT: -Yeʃ, fine, all right, I ʃvppoʃe that'ʃ reaʃonable.- 09:02 -- galactoidArrival GA 's eyes narrow -- 09:02 GA: okay 09:05 GA: seriously though if you mess up my chances at getting my items back i will be ~livid~ 09:05 GA: i mean not really but i will scold you 09:06 GA: and probably give a disapproving glare followed by a hug 09:06 GT: -I promiʃe I won't deliberately ʃabotage yovr attempt to retrieve yovr itemʃ.- 09:06 GA: whyyy are you doing this though 09:06 GA: cmon you can hate anyone else just not the person with ties to jack 09:07 GT: -That'ʃ RIGHT, ʃhe'ʃ probably working with Jack!- 09:07 GA: >:I 09:07 GT: -All the more reaʃon to diʃtract her from it.- 09:07 GA: /pap 09:07 GA: nooo 09:07 GT: -If yov think abovt it, I'm actvally doing a ʃervice.- 09:07 GA: noooo 09:07 GA: you are being irrational 09:08 GT: -I'm being perfectly rational!- 09:08 GA: no you arent 09:08 GA: think about if i were running off to slap jack's best friend or whatever 09:08 GT: -Yeʃ I am.- 09:08 GA: would you stop me 09:08 GT: -I'm not ʃLAPPING Etrorʃ.- 09:08 GT: -It'ʃ entirely different.- 09:08 GA: >:I 09:09 GT: -ʃlapping iʃ reʃerved for avʃpiʃticiery.- 09:09 GA: really? 09:09 GA: oh 09:09 GT: -And in ʃome caʃeʃ, moirallegiance.- 09:09 GA: hmmm 09:09 GA: considering slap 09:09 GT: -ʃigh.- 09:10 GA: okay new analogy 09:10 GA: if i went up to jacks best friend and yelled at them for being near jack and doing nothing wrong yet and being mean 09:11 GA: would ya stop me 09:11 GT: -ʃo yov're defending her now?- 09:11 GA: no! 09:12 GA: i dont want you going around making enemies 09:12 GA: thats dangerous 09:12 GA: hell, i was being selfish and balish and rilset looked like they wanted to murder me 09:13 GT: -Baliʃh and Rilʃet are not exactly the moʃt ʃtable of trollʃ.- 09:13 GT: -Nvllar, on the other hand, knowʃ FVLL WELL what ʃHE'ʃ doing.- 09:13 GA: true 09:14 -- galactoidArrival GA looks the other way and mumbles -- 09:14 GA: gosh, im supposed to be the one making dumb decisions 09:14 GA: this is just silly 09:14 -- galactoidArrival GA turns back -- 09:14 GT: -I heard that, yov know.- 09:14 GA: yeah im not the best at being quiet 09:15 -- galactoidArrival GA sighs -- 09:15 GA: alright, but i need to be there, k? 09:15 GA: and dont mention me at all :I 09:15 GT: -Fine.- 09:15 GA: or jack, dont mention him 09:15 GA: also, if you need some sick burns, i can totally supply you with a few 09:16 GT: -If - IF - I ever declare black feelingʃ for Etrorʃ, I promiʃe yov will be the firʃt to know.- 09:16 GA: thats a mighty if 09:16 GT: -I'm glad yov agree.- 09:16 GT: -Thiʃ iʃ a relationʃhip that will NEVER come to be.- 09:17 GA: surely not 09:17 GT: -I am 99% confident.- 09:17 -- galactoidArrival GA looks forward, falls back into the snow, and stares upward -- 09:18 GA: bluh, this is a lot more difficult when i dont really understand whats going on 09:18 GA: i want that quote on my gravestone 09:18 GA: that is a quote to live by 09:18 GT: -Hahaha.- 09:20 GA: i hope the others havent left yet 09:20 GA: that would suck if we were stuck here 09:20 GT: -Perhapʃ we ʃhovld rejoin them.- 09:20 GA: maybe, in a bit 09:21 GA: i dont think you should be having your angry shouting matches anywhere near anyone else 09:21 GT: -Oh my gog, I ʃAID I wovldn't do it jvʃt yet!- 09:21 GT: -If at all.- 09:23 GA: another habit: not believing people's word 09:23 GA: it took until dorse to even really believe trolls existed 09:24 GA: i think its a valuable habit to have especially considering how many manipulative, evil assholes are around, jackjackcoughjack 09:24 GT: -Well, to be fair, we're all ʃtill within the 6-7 range. We're expected to be flawed, really.- 09:24 GA: six to seven what 09:25 GT: -ʃweepʃ, ʃorry, ʃhovld have clarified.- 09:25 GA: whats a sweep 09:26 GT: -It'ʃ abovt 24 perigeeʃ.- 09:26 GA: what, like months? like how this is the twelfth? 09:27 GT: -I...think ʃo? Are monthʃ hvman perigeeʃ?- 09:28 GA: i dont know but this is december, the twelfth month, and there are twelve perigees, so... 09:28 GT: -A perigee iʃ the period of time between the moonʃ' both being new and fvll.- 09:28 GA: oh yeah thats totally how long a month is 09:28 GT: -Ah, all right then.- 09:29 GT: -ʃo yeʃ, a ʃweep iʃ made vp of 24 perigeeʃ.- 09:29 GT: -12 light oneʃ, and 12 dark oneʃ.- 09:30 GA: so that would make 6 sweeps... 12 years? and 7 would be... 14? 09:30 GT: -Hmm, ʃo one ʃweep wovld be approximately 2 hvman yearʃ, then.- 09:31 GA: yeah 09:31 GA: how many sweeps are you? 09:31 GT: -7. My wriggling day waʃ actvally fairly recently.- 09:31 GA: cool, im 6 and a half, nearly seven 09:32 GA: i think 09:32 GT: -ʃo...13 hvman yearʃ, yeʃ?- 09:32 GA: yeah 09:32 GT: -Haha, I'm getting the hang of it.- 09:33 GA: now we need to find the conversion rates of our currency, and whatever else conversion rates are for 09:33 GT: -That might take a while...- 09:33 GA: yeah that sounds boring i dont think it matters 09:34 GA: how long do trolls live? 09:34 -- galactoidArrival GA is totally not typing notes into his phone -- 09:34 GT: -It dependʃ on yovr blood color. The longeʃt recorded lifeʃpan for a troll of my hemotype iʃ abovt 250 ʃweepʃ, bvt the average iʃ abovt 180, I believe.- 09:35 GA: whoa 09:35 GA: hemotype? 09:35 GA: do different blood colors live more or less? 09:35 GT: -The higher yov are on the hemoʃpectrvm, the longer yovr lifeʃpan.- 09:35 GA: cool 09:35 GT: -Rvʃtbloodʃ vʃvally only live to abovt 90 ʃweepʃ.- 09:36 GT: -The Condeʃce covld potentially live to 300.- 09:36 GA: cooooool 09:36 GA: can trolls spit acid and fly too 09:36 GT: -Well, it dependʃ on whether or not yov have the gene for pʃionicʃ...- 09:36 GA: :O 09:36 GA: that was a joke question but 09:36 GA: coooooooooooooooooooooool 09:37 GT: -Vʃvally only olivebloodʃ or lower develop pʃionicʃ, and again blood color matterʃ.- 09:37 GT: -The lower yovr blood color, the more likely yov are to have pʃionicʃ and the more powerfvl thoʃe pʃionicʃ will be.- 09:37 GA: cl + o^100 09:37 GA: no wait 09:38 GA: cl(o^100) 09:39 GT: -Of covrʃe, there are exceptionʃ, like the indigo blood caʃte'ʃ penchant for developing what haʃ been colloqvially referred to aʃ "chvcklevoodooʃ".- 09:39 GT: -And occaʃionally, cobaltʃ have been known to gain mental powerʃ.- 09:40 GA: trolls are rad 09:40 GT: -Hahaha.- 09:41 GA: oh man, i cannot wait to tell- uh, nevermind 09:41 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks suspiciously at Doir -- 09:41 GT: -Tell who?- 09:41 GA: my mom 09:41 GA: shes a scientist 09:41 GT: -Oh.- 09:42 GA: but thats probably the nerdiest thing to say possible 09:42 GA: 'i wanna tell my maaaawm' 09:42 GT: -No, not at all.- 09:42 GT: -I vʃed to prattle to my lvʃvʃ abovt all my diʃcoverieʃ.- 09:43 GT: -He never ʃaid anything bvt incredibly cryptic ʃtatementʃ, bvt I think he enjoyed it.- 09:43 GA: im sure he did 09:44 -- galactoidArrival GA sits back up and offers a small smile, but feels horrible for bringing guardians up -- 09:44 -- gregariousTroubadour GT gives a smile with only the barest hint of tears -- 09:45 GT: -Thank yov.- 09:45 GA: no prob 09:47 -- galactoidArrival GA dramatic and sad silence, sad music would be playing if this were a movie -- 09:47 -- gregariousTroubadour GT a triangle plays sadly in the distance accompanied by a mournful clarinet -- 09:48 -- galactoidArrival GA heheh -- 09:48 -- galactoidArrival GA then grabs ryspors hand tightly -- 09:48 GA: i swear we'll make it through this and win, okay? 09:50 -- gregariousTroubadour GT pauses, then squeezes back -- 09:50 GT: -Okay.- 09:50 -- gregariousTroubadour GT leans his head on Doir's shoulder gently -- 09:51 GA: ( goddamn am i smooth ) 09:51 GA: ( got right outta that bad sitch with the sad parents thing ) 09:55 GA: dude your horns are so rad 09:56 GT: -Haha, I ʃvppoʃe.- 09:56 GA: do you ever accidentally hit them on the top of doorways 09:56 GA: do doors have to accomodate horns 09:56 GA: are troll doors way taller 09:57 GT: -Well, ʃeeing aʃ yov are allowed to cvʃtom-bvild yovr hive, the doorʃ are vʃvally exactly the right ʃizeto accomodate yovr hornʃ.- 09:58 GA: cool 09:58 GT: -Thiʃ can cavʃe...problemʃ when viʃiting the hiveʃ of friendʃ with ʃhorter hornʃ.- 09:58 GT: -Hornʃ are very ʃenʃitive organʃ, and it'ʃ not pleaʃant to bonk then againʃt anything.- 10:00 -- galactoidArrival GA turns his head and giggles, suppressing a 'horny' joke -- 10:00 GA: ( hehehe sensitive, horny, ehehe ) 10:01 -- gregariousTroubadour GT accidentally brushes his horn against doir's neck as he turns -- 10:01 -- galactoidArrival GA looks forward, like, 'what did that gesture mean?' -- 10:02 -- gregariousTroubadour GT freezes, then relaxes completely, a look of serene pleasure on his face -- 10:02 -- galactoidArrival GA suddenly remembers mentions of horns being like dicks and freezes -- 10:03 -- gregariousTroubadour GT starts making little chirpy purring sounds -- 10:03 -- gregariousTroubadour GT it's kind of cute -- 10:03 GA: heheh are you a birdcat 10:03 -- galactoidArrival GA woofs -- 10:03 -- galactoidArrival GA but a gentle, silly, cute woof -- 10:04 -- galactoidArrival GA b/c apparently we're being animals -- 10:04 -- gregariousTroubadour GT is a little out of it right now but does his best to speak -- 10:05 GT: -Mmrnnn, ʃ'a ʃbmʃhnnnn r'flekʃ...- 10:05 GA: what? couldnt understand that, uhhh, i hope this is normal for moirails 10:06 -- gregariousTroubadour GT frowns a little, trying to be form coherent thoughts -- 10:07 GT: -itʃa ʃbmiʃhnn refl'x dvn wrry- 10:07 GA: submission? 10:08 GA: ( wtf is going on ) 10:08 GT: -mmmhmmmmm- 10:08 GA: well okay 10:08 -- galactoidArrival GA caw caws -- 10:10 -- gregariousTroubadour GT waves his arms around limply as he tries to explain how he's a sensitive weirdo to the crow sitting next to him -- 10:11 GA: uhhhhh 10:11 GT: -ʃlike, a kitty or ʃmthn. feelʃ rlly good n' maekʃ me go loopy- 10:12 GA: heheh thats not weird at all 10:12 -- galactoidArrival GA is totally blushing tho -- 10:13 GT: -hehe, yr goin red liek ʃom kinda mvtnt, ʃweeeeird- 10:13 GT: -hoomnʃr weeird- 10:13 GA: yeah you were turning purple tho 10:13 GT: -'m a greyp- 10:14 GT: -ʃme- 10:18 -- gregariousTroubadour's GT'S eyes begin to drift shut -- 10:18 GA: uhh, uhhh 10:18 -- gregariousTroubadour GT curls up instinctively and yawns -- 10:18 GT: -'mgonna ʃleep- 10:18 GA: good night 10:19 -- gregariousTroubadour GT falls asleep, still grinning sleepily -- 10:19 GA: i guess ill just sit here for a while with ya 10:20 GA: sleep well, ryspor 10:20 -- galactoidArrival GA sighs, puts away his phone, and sits there thoughtfully. -- 10:20 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 22:20 --